


End Game

by sffan



Series: Games [3]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Mal and Jayne enact their revenge, only to find the tables turned.





	End Game

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to: Brenda, my wonderful beta, corrupter of the last vestiges of my innocence. Any remaining spelling or grammar mistakes are mine.
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: December 24, 2002
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Simon has spent the last week in a state of near constant arousal. Ever since Jayne left him panting in the medlab, he has felt like prey. He's not sure which is worse, the long, hungry looks he's receiving from the Captain, or the surreptitious caresses and pinches he's been getting from Jayne. It's as though the ship herself is conspiring against him. Simon can't hide anywhere - they always seem to find him, individually or together. He can't even masturbate. He's never felt comfortable with the idea with River in the next room, but he has recently discovered, much to his dismay, that no matter how quiet he tries to be, the sound always seems to attract her attention. 

He flops down on the couch, head back, eyes closed, knowing that within moments one or the both of them will appear to torment him. The couch dips on either side of him - it's to be both tonight. 

Jayne puts one arm along the back of the couch, starts making gentle circles on Simon's thigh with his other hand, and begins nuzzling his neck. Much to Simon's surprise, Mal starts to lick and suck on his earlobe - it's the first time the Captain has added physical contact to his campaign. Simon sits; riding the waves of desire flowing through him, knowing nothing will come of it. The Captain has begun to unbutton the doctor's vest, while Jayne's hand moves steadily upward along his inner thigh. Slipping a finger inside the doctor's shirt and caressing the smooth, hard stomach, Mal whispers softly in Simon's ear, "Tell us you remember." 

Simon says nothing, refusing to back down from his decision to pretend that he doesn't remember what he did in that basement. Within moments, both men are gone, leaving him trembling with unfulfilled desire. 

* * *

"Hey, Doc. How you doin'?" Wash asks, touching Simon lightly on the shoulder. Simon is so on edge that he flinches - he actually hears Jayne's voice and feels his heavy hand on his shoulder before he realizes that it's Wash. 

"Whoa. Pretty jumpy there. What's wrong?" Wash asks with some concern as he sits down at the table. 

Looking into the earnest face, Simon decides that he has to tell someone. If anyone would understand his need to protect his pride, it would be the man married to Zoe. "How much did Zoe tell you about what happened when she got us out of that basement?" He asks. 

"Not much. Only that you were acting kind of oddly. Why?" Wash frowns slightly in puzzlement. 

"I'm going to tell you something and you have to promise not to say anything to ANYBODY and that includes Zoe. If you tell her, it'll get back to Mal and that can't happen. Understand? 

Concerned at the desperate tone in Simon's voice, Wash nods assent. 

"I'm serious, Wash. If you mess me around on this, you better hope you never end up in the medlab." 

"All right, I promise. I promise on my dinosaurs, O.K.? I won't tell Zoe," he says sincerely. 

Simon proceeds to tell Wash the whole story. 

"Um, wow," Wash says when Simon is done. He thinks a moment. "So, what exactly do you want to get out of this? Do you want them to stop tormenting you?" 

"No," Simon says in a small voice. "I want them to keep going. But I will not tell them I remember. I won't, not now. I just can't." 

"Then why don't you change the rules of the game?" Wash asks. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Change the rules to suit you. Stop playing their victim." Wash pats Simon's hand lightly and get up from the table, "You think about that. You're a smart guy, you'll figure something out." 

As Wash leaves the room, Simon begins to plan his next move. 

* * *

That afternoon, both Mal and Jayne find identical notes under their doors: 

Be in my quarters tonight at 8 pm to discuss unfinished business. 

At exactly 8 pm both Mal and Jayne find themselves outside the doctor's door. 

"What are you doing here?" asks Mal suspiciously. 

"Got a note," Jayne says, waving his in the air. "What about you?" 

Mal pulls his note out of his pocket to show Jayne. "What do you think he's up to?" 

"Only one way to find out," Jayne says and knocks on the door. 

"Come in," they hear through the door. 

When they enter, both men stop dead in their tracks. 

Simon has planned this out very carefully. River is spending the night with Kaylee. The candles he's borrowed from Inara are set up all over the room, throwing soft shadows around the room. He is sitting on his bunk, leaning back against the wall, with one leg bent at the knee. The deep red silk dressing gown he is wearing is deliberately left half-open, exposing the lily-white skin of his chest. It pools in his lap and all around him, contrasting with the deep black covers on his bed. 

Simon gets up in one fluid motion and slowly unties the robe, letting it slide from his shoulders onto the floor. 

"Gentlemen, playtime is over. I'm tired of these games," he says in a strong voice. "If you want me, come and get me. If not, get out and leave me the hell alone from now on." He stares hard at the two dumbfounded men. When they fail to respond, Simon turns and deliberately bends at the waist to pick up his robe, presenting his bottom to them. 

Before he has fully straightened up, they are on him. Mal cups the back of his head and pulls him up for a long, deep kiss while Jayne's lips latch onto his neck. Simon drops the robe in his hands and raises his hands up to cup their heads, holding them in position. Jayne starts stroking Simon's back in long, slow motions. Mal finds a nipple and begins to tease it gently. 

Back arching, Simon moans into Mal's mouth. The Captain uses his grip on Simon's hair to tilt the doctor's head backward and starts a trail of hot, wet kisses down his throat. In unison, the two men reach for the doctor's erection. Their fingers entwine as they grip the member and they begin to stroke slowly, but firmly, using their thumbs to press on the head with every upstroke. Simon heart is pounding in his chest, and he feels barely able to hold himself up. Mal and Jayne take their time, pulling Simon closer and closer to the edge, but stopping every time they sense he's about to come. 

"Please," Simon whimpers, body shaking and twitching, "Don't stop." 

They step up the pace, and within moments, Simon climaxes over their fists. They lead him over to the bed and sit him down gently. Jayne leans in with a soft, almost delicate, kiss. Without taking their eyes off the doctor, Mal and Jayne remove their clothing. 

Soon all three of them are in the bunk meant to sleep one comfortably. They are a tangle of arms, legs, hands, and mouths as Mal and Jayne begin to explore every inch of the doctor's body. Simon pulls his arms out from under the two larger men and begins a bit of his own exploration. All three of them are nearly out of control with lust when Simon reaches under the bed for the jar of lubricant. He slathers some on himself and Jayne, reveling in the gasp his fingers on Jayne's cock elicits. Simon coaxes Mal onto his side and slowly slides himself into the warm cavity. Completing the chain, Jayne pushes himself deep inside the doctor. He wraps his arm around the doctor and he begins to pump, starting the slow, steady rhythm he and the doctor will follow. As all three bodies begin to rock together, Simon links hands with Mal, they reach down and begin to pump the Captain's erection. 

Jayne's mouth comes down on Simon's shoulder, alternately biting and sucking. Simon presses his forehead against Mal's shoulder, gasping short, shallow breaths, lost in the sensations, in front and in back - the Captain's warm, tight passage squeezing around him; Jayne's strong firm strokes, brushing his prostate with every pass. 

Jayne suddenly changes the tempo of his strokes, getting faster and going deeper. With one last, hard thrust, Jayne comes, biting down hard on Simon's shoulder. He starts off a chain reaction and one right after the other, Simon and the Captain also climax, both crying out loudly. 

Later that night, after a short, well-deserved rest, the three men's voices will entwine and echo throughout the small room in a chorus of ecstasy once again as Mal's short, hard thrusts slam Simon deeper and deeper into Jayne. 

* * *

When he walks into the galley, Wash is surprised to find anyone there before him - he gets up pretty early in order to check the settings on the autopilot. He is more surprised to see that it's Simon, dressed in a loose red silk robe with his hair all in spikes and swirls. Wash joins the doctor at the counter and pours himself a cup of coffee. Simon is fixing a tray with three settings on it, one bowl considerably more full than the others. 

Simon notes the direction of Wash's gaze and says with a wicked smile, "Jayne is a man of _considerable_ appetites." 

"So I guess my advice worked then?" Wash says smugly, taking a sip of coffee. 

"Oh, yes. Yes, it did. Thank you. You are a clever man, Wash. Zoe is a very lucky woman." With that Simon picks up the tray, leans over, gives Wash a peck on the cheek, and leaves the galley. 

Wash shakes his head, laughs to himself, and calls out, "You're welcome. And yes, yes, she is a very lucky woman." 


End file.
